


Fireworks and Symphonies

by Sydnaynay



Series: Song One Shots [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cute, Happy Ending, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Muke - Freeform, SO, Sad at First, So yeah, Uhm, and lashton, ashton leaves and disappears, ashton leaves his phone, ashton's mom and siblings are in this, blink and you miss it - Freeform, but like really breif, but turned happy, calum and michael comfort luke, enjoy, lashton cuddling, luke doesn't know where he is, luke is terrifed, luke talks to them on the phone, luke uses one of ashton's hoodies, malum, promise rings, so i think this is pretty cute, sort of, there's a bit of muke cuddling, this was going to be a really sad one shot, turns into cute fluff, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydnaynay/pseuds/Sydnaynay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton has disappeared. Just got up and left. Luke doesn't know where he went, and Ashton's not replying to his texts or calls. Scared, Luke goes over to Ashton's house. Everything but his keys, wallet, and shoes are still there. Even his phone. Ashton never leaves without his phone, anywhere. There's no sign of a break in, and Ashton was texting Luke like three hours ago! </p><p>Scared and worried, Luke doesn't leave the house all day. He's nothing without Ashton, and doesn't want to do anything without him--eat, sleep, nothing. Around 10:30, he knows he has to go home, but a surprise awaits him before he can leave.</p><p>or</p><p>Ashton leaves for all the right reasons ; Luke gets upset for all the wrong reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks and Symphonies

It was around noon on a Friday afternoon, and Luke and Ashton had plans to spend the rest of the day together. Luke was excited, Ashton and him hadn't had any one on one time in ages, and he just wanted to see his boyfriend again, and cuddle.

Luke had texted Ashton multiple times in the past few hours, but he hasn't replied since 9:30 that morning, and Luke doesn't know why. He was beginning to get slightly worried, and decided to go over earlier and see if everything was okay. He really hoped everything was okay.

Pulling into the driveway of Ashton's small home that he lived in by himself, while the boys were off of tour, it seemed eerily empty. He usually kept the car in the garage, so it wasn't weird for it not to be in the driveway, but the house felt off.

Luke brushed off the feeling, as he gets out of his own car, and walks up to the door. He knocks gently, not wanting to startle Ashton if he was asleep. There was no answer for multiple minutes, so Luke knocks a little harder. Nothing. He rings the doorbell. Nothing.

He knew that Ashton wasn't that deep of a sleeper. He had to be up... unless he wasn't home.

Luke tried the door, and it was locked. Thank God, he was going to freak out if it wasn't. He leans down, and grabs the key that was in the potted plant by his door, and unlocked the door. Entering it, Luke shivered. The house was silent, like some horror movie. He hated it.

Luke starts up the stairs, calling out Ashton's name. No reply. He checked every room, and he couldn't find him, anywhere. He sighs, going to his bedroom door, and praying on his last bit of hope that Ashton was inside, and just sleeping on some drug or something. Luke opens the door, and his breathing hitches, seeing the bed made, Ashton's phone plugged into the charger and on the night stand. Nothing was missing from the house, or his bedroom. Luke had been in Ashton's house enough times to notice if something was wrong.

Rushing back down the stairs, he noticed that the only thing missing was Ashton's keys, wallet, and shoes. Where did he go? Luke frantically pulls out his phone, and dial's Calum's number. He was beyond worried. Ashton never left anywhere without telling someone where he was going. Let alone without his phone. This wasn't like him, and Luke was scared now, if he was being honest.

"Hello?" Calum picks up, not used to anyone calling, they always just texted each other.

"Calum, Ashton is gone." Luke rushes out.

"What?" Calum asks, suddenly more interested.

"I-I, we-we had plans today, and he wasn't answering any of my texts, so, so I got worried and, and I decided to come over earlier to see if everything was okay. When I got here, he, he wasn't answering the door, so I used the spare key, and, and I called his name when I got inside. He, he didn't answer to any of my calls, and I-I looked in all of the rooms, and he wasn't there. I got to his room and, and he wasn't there, but like his phone was plugged in and his keys, wallet, and shoes were gone." Luke rushes out again, "He never goes anywhere without telling me, let alone without his phone! I'm scared, Cal."

"Luke, Luke, calm down. I'm sure he's okay and just forgot to text you or something." Calum offers.

"No, no, he wouldn't do that! How could he forget that we had plans when he had texted me twenty minutes before? Or his phone, when it's literally his life? Why would he just leave?" Luke continues.

"Luke, you need to calm down. Freaking out isn't going to do anything," There was a bunch of ruffling noises on the other side. "I'll meet you at his house, okay? Just calm down a bit."

"B-but, I-I just, why would he leave? What would motivate him to do that? Was it me? Did I do something wrong? Am I not good enough for him? I should have--"

"Stop that, Luke! Ashton loves you with all of his heart, okay? You did nothing wrong, besides Ashton wouldn't run away from his problems. He would talk to you and work things out. You've known Ashton for years, you should know this by now, Luke."

"I-I know," Luke says, and hears Calum start his own car, then the voice of Michael, "I'm just worried. Wait, is Michael with you?"

"Yeah, he ended up staying last night after he passed out because he was drunk on pizza, as he says."

Luke rolls his eyes, letting out a forced chuckle, "Okay, I'm going to call his family, and see if any of them know what's happened."

"Good idea, I'll be there in twenty,"

Calum hangs up and Luke takes a shuddering breath, sitting on the couch of Ashton's empty house. "Where do you go...?" He asks, looking down at his lock screen, a selfie of him and Ashton.

With Ashton, he felt alive like all the missing pieces of his heart had collided. He missed Ashton a lot, already, and he had only been gone for maybe three hours. Without Ashton he was broken, like half of a whole, without Ashton, he had no hand to hold. Come on, Malum obviously was there in some slight way. Without Ashton, he was like a torn sail on a boat in a storm. Without Ashton, he was just sad song.

He doesn't know why, he hadn't been with Ashton for very long, maybe two months now. But with Ashton, he was a beautiful mess, and every time he was with him, it was like his fear washed away with the sand during the tide. He didn't want to do anything without knowing Ashton was okay. He wasn't going to be able to eat, sleep, or even close his eyes, unless he was blinking.

Ashton was his perfect melody, the only harmony he wanted to hear, ever. Ashton was his favorite part of himself, when Ashton was with him he had nothing to fear. Ashton would make all his fears go away, and make him feel better about the situation that he was in. Without Ashton, he had nothing.

Luke took another deep breath, before dialing Lauren's number, which Ashton had gave him last time he went with Ashton to visit his family, for emergencies. She picked up after a few rings, "Luke?" She asked, confused.

"Hi, Lauren... I just, this is weird, I'm sorry I'm calling."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah--no, not really. Have you heard from Ashton lately?"

"No, the last time he talked to me was maybe two days ago. He's been really busy with a new project, he said." Lauren replied, "Why?"

"I-I came over this morning, and he was gone. He left his phone, but his keys, wallet, and shoes are gone. He didn't tell any of us where he was going to be, and we're all really worried. We were just wondering if you had seen him..."

"I haven't, but here, talk to Mom, she might know more." She tells him, "One second."

There was a bunch of noises on the other line that resembled distorted voices, and Luke's breathing hitched, "Luke, is everything okay?" A new voice, Ashton's mother, comes through the phone.

"Uh, n-no. Ashton, he um, disappeared this morning. No one knows where he went, he didn't take his phone with him and hasn't told anyone where he was going. I'm just really worried."

There was a deep sigh, "He used to do this all the time when he was planning stuff, I'm sure he's fine, Luke. Just give it a few more hours, I'm sure he'll show up. Don't fret to much about it okay? I'll try and see if I can get ahold of him, I'll call all the places he might be. Just keep an eye out for him, you know, stay at his place, that kind of thing." She tells him.

Luke lets out a breath he didn't know that he was holding. This made him feel a little better. "Okay, okay, thanks."

"No problem, Luke. Keep me updated, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I will. Thank you, again."

She hung up, and Luke sighs again, feeling even the slightest bit better, knowing that Ashton was going to be most likely be okay.

The front door opens, and Luke's heart jumps in hope, before he realizes it's just Michael and Calum. "Did you get any good news?" Calum asks, coming over.

"I talked to Lauren and his mom, Lauren said he told her about some big project he was working on, and then his Mom said that he used to just disappear for hours when he was planning things, and said that this might be one of those moments."

"That's good, right?" Michael asks.

"For the most part," Luke's voice cracks halfway through the sentence, hot tears burning the back of his eyes.

Michael instantly notices, and pulls Luke into his side, hugging him. "Don't cry, I'm sure he's fine, okay?"

-

Four hours later, and there was still no sign of Ashton, at all. Luke had gone into his room and taken one of his favorite hoodies that Ashton owned, that was a little big on him because it was a little big on Ashton. It smelled like him, though, so it was perfect. He had cuddled into it, with one of Ashton's blankets on the couch, talking to Calum and Michael trying to get it off his mind.

Needless to say, there were quiet a few tears shed, even some from Calum and Michael when Luke brought up the fact that maybe Ashton left because of Luke, because, God did they love both of them, and they both knew Ashton would never do anything like that. Especially not to Luke.

At around eight that night, when Ashton still hadn't showed, Michael said that he wanted to stay, but his mother was yelling at him to spend a little time with his family, even though they really didn't give a damn if Michael was home or not. Calum was his ride home, and while he offered to come back, Luke denied saying he just wanted to be by himself for a little bit.

Once the two were gone, Luke went on YouTube, and typed in Lashton, and began watching anything that came up, as the moon came up. He was crying, and not attractively, might he add, because Ashton was his everything. With Ashton, he left his past and old silhouettes on the wall, to be forgotten. But once Ashton was gone, he was nothing.

Nothing.

Another hour passed, and Luke heard a noise outside. His heart almost jumped out of his chest in fear, but the noise stopped and he sighed. Looking at the time, seeing it was almost ten, he decided that Ashton wasn't coming home tonight, and that he'd come back early tomorrow.

He felt beyond bad for leaving, but what was he supposed to do? Ashton wasn't coming back tonight, and no matter how much Luke loved Ashton, he knew his mother wouldn't be too happy with him not coming home tonight. She knew that the two had plans, and wouldn't rush him, but he also knew she wanted him home tonight.

Sighing, he stood up, grabbing his keys, but keeping Ashton's hoodie on. It was all he had left of Ashton at the moment, he wasn't going to get rid of it, no way.

Luke walked over to the door, and right as his finger tips brushed the door knob to push it out and open it, it was pulled open in a frantic matter, making Luke let out a very manly scream. (Though later, every one told him it was in fact, not manly at all.)

Standing in the moonlight, Ashton stood there, with a sheepish look on his face, "Oh my god, Ashton!" Luke exclaimed, jumping into Ashton, and hugging him tighter than he's ever hugged anyone.

"Luke," Ashton whispered, and once the two pulled away, he pushed Luke into the house, shutting the door.

"Where the heck did you go for like nine hours?!" Luke exclaimed, hot tears of relief, anger, and frustration streaming down his face.

Ashton's heart broke into fifty thousand pieces seeing Luke stand there crying, and knowing that he himself caused this. "Oh my God, Luke, I'm so sorry. I texted you and told you I had to cancel because I needed to finish something up, but it must not have sent. And then I forgot my phone on the charger, because it was almost dead, and oh my god, I didn't mean to do this to you, I'm so, so sorry."

"I thought you had left me!" Luke started, "I thought that I wasn't good enough, or that I had done something wrong and you got tired of me and didn't want to be around me anymore so you left!"

"I could never, ever, ever do that to you, ever! I love you way to much," Ashton pulls him into a hug.

Ashton couldn't believe that Luke actually thought that Ashton left because of him, he would never do that. Luke meant the absolute world to him, and even if they've only been dating for two months, he wouldn't give Luke up for anything.

Luke cried into Ashton's chest for a few minutes, before composing himself, "Never, ever do that to me, ever again." Luke said as he let Ashton pull him toward the couch, and sit with Luke's head against his chest.

"I won't, I promise, I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to do this to you. I would never do this to you purposely," Ashton said, and Luke squeezed his eyes shut, tightly.

He loved Ashton so much, and didn't know what he would have done if Ashton didn't come back.

"Where did you go?" Luke whispered, and Ashton moved Luke slightly to get to something in his pocket.

"To get this," He said, but Luke couldn't see what it was yet, "It took me forever to find a place that would do it, without it taking weeks to do, the place I found was an hour away, and there it took a couple hours."

Luke moved a bit more to see what Ashton was holding, a ring. Luke gasped, covering his face, "It's a promise ring. A promise that I will never leave you, ever. A promise that I love you, with all my heart. A promise, that one day, I'll be able to call you my husband."

Luke was crying again, but for different reasons. Ashton slides the ring onto his finger, and the only thing Luke could do, was latch onto Ashton in a tight hug, "I love you, so, so much."

"I love you a lot, too, Luke." Ashton replies.

And if the two fell asleep on the couch, Luke didn't mind the yelling his mother gave him the next day.

And if Calum and Michael high fived, because they so 'called it', Luke didn't care.

And if the inside of the ring said, forever no one had to know.

**Author's Note:**

> this was so much fricking fun to write. i mean c'mon 2.4k, almost 2.5k words of lashton fluff. who doesn't love that? i do. 
> 
> this is also posted on my wattpad (Sydnaynay_) under my song one shots // fanfiction. all the one shots i post there, will also be posted here under the song one shot series. yay!
> 
> so i hope you guys enjoyed this one shot, and i'm excited to write more for you guys. c:


End file.
